


Fight Fang and Claw

by Maknaeholic



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O/verse, Alpha Huening Kai, Beta Taehyun, Can only write porn with plot + feelings, I need more YeonKai in my life, Inner Wolves, It's kinda Kai centric, It's romantic and consensual porn, It's sexually educative for an omegaverse fic tbh, Kai has INHUMAN self-control bc he l words YeonJun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No rAgrets tho, Remember kids: CONSENT IS HOT AS FUCK, YeonKai gay as fuck too, alpha soobin, omega beomgyu, omega yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: "It's fine, I'm okay, we can wait here until they kick in since there's no other al—" SooBin's words start to fade as Kai breathes in the most delicious smell, eyes zooming in on YeonJun.Suddenly, all Kai wants is the omega sitting a few feet from him, in the arms of another alpha.Oh, no.(Kai presents as an alpha, against all odds, just as YeonJun's heat unexpectedly starts.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	Fight Fang and Claw

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom, yay!
> 
> I thought I'd never finish it because I've been working on it since last year, and in the meantime I started A LOT of other wips, but I decided I wanted this one to be the first one to publish.
> 
> This might not be what you expected from a pwp/smut, so... don't expect much, tbh. Sadly, my smut fics lean more to the emotional part of it + unrequested amounts of context.
> 
> The endless build-up, LOL.
> 
> Still, I really hope you give it a chance.
> 
> Disclaimer? The boys own themselves and stuff. If you come at me for sexualizing them, they're all of consenting age to be forgetting you in their dorm, where they're probably doing more than what you'd accuse me of.

Presenting can happen at any time, so it’s really a matter of preparing yourself once you become of age. This can easily be done when you’re not an idol. There’s no tight schedule to follow, no pressure to never _fuck_ up even if it’s in everyone’s nature. It’s simply not fair, but it was their choice. They decided that music is worth giving their youth away to prying cameras and eyes everywhere.

With only their youngest missing to present, things should go smoothly. Their group is unsettlingly balanced so far; one alpha, two omegas, and a beta. Despite being the eldest, YeonJun, with his sharp edges and strong attitude, is a very confident omega, that easily fell into place with their alpha leader. If they're honest, most of them thought SooBin would present as a beta due to his introverted personality rather than a smooth alpha. The one person who knew better is BeomGyu, the second omega, and no one's really surprised because there's a different bond between them.

As expected of TaeHyun, he presented as a beta at the beginning of the year. Even if Kai presents as an omega, which is a good possibility with his gentle nature, their group would still be pretty even. This would also make SooBin's job less challenging with no other alpha to compete.

"So, what do you want to be, Ning?" BeomGyu asks, head tilted to the side with a smile.

Kai admits he wishes to be a beta. Presenting as a beta would be the best option for him, as they're not half as affected by ruts, or _heats_ , for he's already in enough pain by living with YeonJun. His hyung is too much for his young heart to handle. How can anyone be close to YeonJun and not feel _things_? For the longest time, before BeomGyu presented, Kai thought SooBin and YeonJun would become mates. They would not only make a good couple, they'd literally _lead_ their pack. At the idea, Kai's sleeping wolf stirs.

From the moment he met YeonJun, Kai was pulled to him like a magnet. The older boy had a different aura to all the other presented males Kai had ever met, he wouldn't have guessed the senior trainee was an omega until he was close enough to breathe in the sweet cotton candy smell. Sixteen-years-old Kai labelled the new weird emotion as admiration—he looked up to nineteen-years-old YeonJun. Back then, Kai was shorter and smaller than YeonJun, and he honestly misses being able to hide in his hyung's chest without painfully bending his knees to be at the right level. YeonJun often complains about how tall he is now, having to tip his head back if he wants to meet Kai's stare. Despite that, a part of Kai enjoys the way he can now cover YeonJun's body with his or easily pick him up.

His so-called admiration was always something more, a fierce and fervit feeling, so Kai did his best at keeping it down, at a safe distance from YeonJun. It seems to have backfired as he watches YeonJun asking SooBin on a live stream if he uses formal speech with him. Kai’s _mortified_ , his hyung’s expression shows real confusion and a bit of pain after the live they did together, because the last thing he wants is to make YeonJun feel bad for something that’s not his fault. Instead of addressing the issue, Kai just plays pretend when his hyungs get back to the dorm.

Kai's been playing that role for so long, he wonders if he'll be able to do so after he presents.

Kai's growth spurt should have been enough of a warning for his rank, especially when TaeHyun stopped growing a while prior to presenting, yet the other four members really believed Kai would turn out to be a beta _at_ _most_. Kai lies awake, gaze trained on the ceiling, after his birthday celebration is done. Thinking on the day TaeHyun presented, two weeks after his birthday, and how nice it was compared to the way BeomGyu presented. Luck was on their side that day, they were at their dorm, done with their schedules, while SooBin was still MC-ing, then Kai heard YeonJun calling out for the two maknaes.

Kai walked into the kitchen to see BeomGyu all up on him; it takes him a second to process the new _sickeningly_ sweet smell in the room. A smell that doesn't belong to YeonJun, it's more like chocolate mixed with warm coffee; BeomGyu's _omega_ scent. YeonJun asked them to take BeomGyu to his room, telling them to give him one of SooBin's hoodies before grabbing his phone to text their leader. SooBin had to be aware that he'd come back home to a new omega; especially since it was BeomGyu, things could've gone so wrong had SooBin been there. Kai didn't truly understand until he saw SooBin get _extremely_ possessive over BeomGyu, to the point he growled at anyone who came near him the first night.

Presenting omegas are very vulnerable, and YeonJun never told anyone else that BeomGyu called for SooBin as soon as he started feeling the change. Alphas can get a bit out of control if their ruts are close, so SooBin was glad his was just over when BeomGyu presented. Previously emotionally bonded omegas and alphas can have a hard time holding back if timing is bad; however, BeomGyu and SooBin never fought their desire to be near each other, which helped them get through it effortlessly. Once everything settled down, they became an official couple, unmated still.

Right now, Kai catches himself staring at YeonJun through the reflection of the practice room's mirror. His pink hair is especially fluffy today, it looks like actual cotton candy. Half listening to whatever BeomGyu's rambling about, YeonJun notices and smiles at him, without turning around. Kai gives a small smile back, happy with the little exchange before he pays BeomGyu attention.

They’re enjoying a small break, at ease, until they aren’t because YeonJun's pretty face contracts in pain. TaeHyun rushes to his side, being the closest to him, realizing something that the other two haven't yet. SooBin runs in, straight to YeonJun, and TaeHyun moves away to get YeonJun's bag.

"Hyung, why's your heat early? This has never happened," SooBin helps YeonJun down, sitting in a way where the older can lean on him.

"I don't know, but if it started, the suppressants won't work fast enough," YeonJun warns, closing his eyes.

"It's fine, I'm okay, we can wait here until they kick in since there's no other al—" SooBin's words start to fade as Kai breathes in the most delicious smell, eyes zooming in on YeonJun.

Suddenly, all Kai wants is the omega sitting a few feet from him, in the arms of another alpha.

Oh, _no_.

Eyelids squeezing shut, Kai curls into himself. BeomGyu places a hand on his back, concerned for him as well. His scent became almost overwhelming to Kai; in spite of its' delicacy, YeonJun’s the one driving him to the edge. Holding his head between his hands, Kai tries his best to keep his wolf down, in a fight he’s not sure he’ll win.

His wolf is awake. Impulses taking over after denying them for too long, overthrowing his sense of reasoning. The intoxicating smell of YeonJun's heat is only making it harder not to shove SooBin off and claiming _his_ omega.

SooBin whips his head toward them, wide-eyed, "BeomGyu, back off, now!" BeomGyu frowns, confused, when the strong smell of alpha hits him. The scent is different to SooBin's; it's _much_ stronger, scarily so, and it holds a spicy undertone. The omega's torn between backing off and staying put. The whole situation will be the definition of _all that can go wrong will go wrong_ unless they manage to control their members. Half of SooBin's brain is screaming for him to protect BeomGyu and the other is reminding him that YeonJun's heat will trigger Kai’s alpha instincts. " _Now, BeomGyu_!"

BeomGyu finally reacts to SooBin's growl, moving away from Kai's shaking figure. Tapering pupils fix on SooBin, and Kai leans forward with bare fangs. YeonJun _cries_ next to the leader, clearly affected by the new alpha’s pheromones. BeomGyu can’t blame him because he’s also holding onto TaeHyun’s shoulder, finding comfort in the beta’s lavender smell. “Ningning,” the only beta dares to break the silence, “I need you to stay back while we get YeonJun hyung out of here,” Kai’s listens to TaeHyun’s words but is unable to take his attention away from SooBin holding YeonJun’s wrists.

“BeomGyu, you take YeonJun hyung out,” SooBin orders, “TaeHyun and I will keep Kai here,” the second part doesn’t sit well with Kai, who lets out a warning sound. “Kai, calm down, I don’t want to fight you.”

“Hyung,” Kai’s inner battle is still going on. Every minute that ticks by makes it harder for him as his alpha calls for YeonJun’s omega. 

SooBin thinks Kai’s referring to him when YeonJun _whimpers_ for their maknae.

Kai snaps then.

A loud snarl echoes off the walls. Kai almost sends SooBin across the room, in a shocking display of strength. BeomGyu hurries to check on him. TaeHyun watches the way Kai bends down to rub against YeonJun's neck, scenting him. The two of them surrendered to their wolves. They're glad no cameras are around to catch them like this.

Kai wraps himself around YeonJun, in the most protective way, and presses their foreheads together. He swears he hears YeonJun rumbling in delight at his closeness, his hands slowly coming to hold onto his shirt. YeonJun's sweet scent is mouthwatering. All Kai wants is to taste him, run his tongue on smooth skin, dip it in every crevice, and help relieve the warmth under it. Their unfocused eyes meet, alpha and omega, and it's like the world shifted.

Only for a second, Kai feels YeonJun's desire for him, as SooBin and TaeHyun are tackling him to the ground the next. BeomGyu forces YeonJun up to his feet, getting them out of the room, before Kai starts snarling at the beta and the older alpha. "Hyung! YeonJun hyung!" the pink-haired boy stops BeomGyu to take a look at Kai, through the door's glass, in time to see SooBin anchoring a hand on the maknae's neck, forcing him to submit.

"Gyu, I can't go," YeonJun's almost feverish by now.

"Relax, hyung," BeomGyu tries to make him move, "we need to get you away from Kai, your heat is triggering him too."

"But I…"

There's a heavy thud behind, and they see TaeHyun and SooBin on the floor, an angry Kai heading toward them. BeomGyu manages to hold YeonJun back, unsure what to do as he witnesses his hyung and dongsaeng begging for each other through the glass. It reminds him of the way he had needed their leader when he presented because his wolf wanted SooBin's wolf. The question whether YeonJun and Kai actually want each other, without the influence of pheromones, or if it’s purely momentary lingers.

YeonJun and Kai stand on each side of the door, looking directly at each other like caged animals at freedom. Their moment is cut short when their managers get there, pulling YeonJun away as Kai growls menacingly. Rage and shock soon turns into anxiety, both suffering from the separation.

"Hyung, we got a problem," BeomGyu announces the moment SooBin and TaeHyun arrive at their dorm. Kai's still being taken care of back at the company. No one wants to take any risks after the incident.

"What is it, Gyu? We got YeonJun's suppressants."

"We got two problems then."

"Huh?" the beta and alpha tilt their heads to the side.

"One, YeonJun hyung's heat hit him full on already, so those won't work anymore," the omega explains, taking both of their hands, leading them to TaeHyun's and Kai's room, "two, he made a nest."

"He _what_?" TaeHyun doesn't dare to open the door, already hearing the distressed sounds coming from inside.

"On Kai's bed."

" _What_?!" SooBin needs to sit down, this is too much to handle too far from the ground.

"With Kai's clothes and plushies," BeomGyu finishes.

Once an omega finds a specific alpha scent that helps them through heats, there's no going back without an agonizing process of detox. SooBin carefully opens the door to reveal a half-conscious YeonJun, curled up among Kai's clothes, wearing one of his hoodies, and even TaeHyun is shocked by the sweet scent around the room. Although YeonJun's asleep, his body can't handle the relentless hot pain, without any type of relief except for the smell of alpha around him. BeomGyu notices the way SooBin's jaw clenches, his own nature betraying him because there's an omega that _needs_ to be bred in front of him; despite that, his hand finds BeomGyu's, fingers intertwining tightly.

TaeHyun silently closes the door, "... So," he crosses his arms, "what are we going to do?"

"Well," BeomGyu walks to their kitchen, still holding onto SooBin, "what if we let them be together?"

"You know what will happen if we do that," TaeHyun counters, shaking his head. "I never thought Kai would present as an alpha."

"He's very strong," SooBin moves behind BeomGyu, wrapping his arms around his waist, nose buried in the messy hair. "He was set on protecting YeonJun hyung."

"His wolf exposed his real feelings," the middle boy musses out loud, "there's no other explanation for how he lost control."

"That doesn't mean hyung corresponds, what if he's not aware that it's Kai?" the youngest can come up with a million reasons why letting an omega in heat and a recently presented alpha near each other is the worst idea possible, mainly if both of them have too much at stake like YeonJun and Kai do. "Let's wait until hyung's heat is over."

“You know he could’ve chosen SooBin’s scent, right?”

"I still think this is a bad idea," TaeHyun crossed his arms, annoyed. Kai lowers his head, still ashamed from his previous behavior.

SooBin sighs in understanding, "We know," BeomGyu nods along as his boyfriend goes on, "however, Kai's calmed down now."

"You sure that's going to last once he's in there? He literally _just_ presented."

"I trust him," BeomGyu cuts in.

Kai perks up at that, looking at BeomGyu with sparkly eyes. The three of them wouldn't believe the boy in front of them is an alpha if not for his strong scent, _and_ the way he could take on both, an alpha and a beta, together. During the hours he spent away from YeonJun, Kai realized the only way to tame down his wolf was to give into it. That doesn’t make the chagrin any less for what happened; he can see the bruises on SooBin and TaeHyun.

“I would never hurt YeonJun hyung,” TaeHyun’s gaze softens at this. He knows. They all know.

“Fine,” the others open way for the youngest to walk into his room, which is strangely silent. Kai stops in front of the leader, eyes big and lips parted, and it doesn’t take wolf senses to realize he’s a nervous wreck. SooBin presses their foreheads together, noses booping, and smiles reassuringly at him. The younger alpha gladly accepts his place under the older alpha, comfortable and mellow. A big hand ruffles Kai’s hair, and SooBin reminds him that YeonJun is waiting for him with a movement of his head.

Any other presented alpha would be under too much pressure from the changes happening inside his body, but Kai is far more worried about YeonJun’s well being than the way his eyes sting and ears ring. The instinctual loop in his mind is to protect the omega he likes, the one he selfishly wants to claim, the first and last omega he lusts after; that side of his head juxtaposes the one that only longs to look after YeonJun, his romantic feelings exposed with the way he fought to stay by his hyung’s side. Kai had to find the balance between his basic instinct and his emotions if he wanted to court YeonJun.

Inside the room, there’s barely any light left from the setting sun slipping through the window. Kai tiptoes toward the sleeping omega on top of _all_ of his beloved hoodies, who stirs awake at the strong smell of alpha near him. YeonJun’s eyes blink open, still unfocused, and pounces on Kai. The maknae stands his ground, wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist, keeping them from falling backwards.

“Alpha,” YeonJun starts rubbing against Kai’s neck, wanting to be covered in his scent, “alpha…”

“Hyung,” Kai swiftly sits down with the omega on his lap, taking his head between his hands to make their eyes meet, “... Are you okay?”

“I’ll be once you fuck me,” Kai’s alpha howls at that, but he shakes his head, and YeonJun whimpers. “Why not?”

“You’re not thinking straight,” Kai’s a bit lightheaded from the sweet omega smell, almost getting him to give in and taking YeonJun right there. It’s all instinct in the end, the way his alpha would know exactly what to do to make the omega his. Shaking his head, Kai places his hyung in his nest again, “I’ll be here with you, that’s all.”

“Alpha, please,” YeonJun pulls him down, Kai’s body easily covering his. The bed is small, and it feels smaller with the mess of clothes on it, yet YeonJun growls happily at being encased by the alpha. Kai shifts to lie next to YeonJun, ignoring the way the omega attempts at rutting on his thigh. “ _Please_ …”

“Hush,” Kai holds his hyung’s hips down, voice soft and hands firm. YeonJun’s half conscious right now, but Kai knows that might not last long once his heat spikes again. “Hyung, I can’t do it… not like this.”

“Don’t you want me, alpha?” tears gather at the corner of YeonJun’s eyes. Kai notices the flush creeping up the older’s neck, his cheeks almost matching his pretty pink hair. The older’s face scrunches up in pain, so he claws at Kai’s shirt. Running his hand up and down the omega’s back, the maknae wonders if this is what SooBin went through with BeomGyu. To have the one he wants beyond his primal desire within his reach, it’s nearly maddening. Part of him feels guilty for not giving YeonJun what he wants, what he _needs_ , and maybe this was a bad idea after all. Kissing YeonJun’s forehead, Kai attempts to untangle himself free, “ _Kai_ …”

Whipping his head, Kai stares at YeonJun. His hyung has been calling him alpha since the practice room, so the maknae thought that any other alpha could have done it for him. The omega stretches, despite the discomfort, to pull Kai’s favorite Molang plushie to his chest. He looks almost feverish now, “YeonJun hyung,” Kai lovingly caresses YeonJun’s cheek, “you know it’s me?”

“I’m in heat, not… possessed,” YeonJun breathes out. “Even if it burns, _hurts_ , we want you.”

We means… Kai's alpha rolls over in delight at YeonJun’s omega submission. It's different to feel like your wolves want each other to actually confirm it. The words could still be induced by the inestable hormones raging inside YeonJun's body; however, his omega is howling for Kai's alpha. The stretch between compatible wolves and real mates is complicated; you can mate with anyone, happens too often when you get too lost in horny, so people no longer believe in old myths. Such as the one that said that real mates can feel it, their bond, before the mating mark. Kai never allowed himself to even consider being YeonJun's real mate.

Taking away his plushie, to YeonJun's agony, Kai replaces it with his body, "Tell me what you need…"

"Your knot," YeonJun will probably regret how easily his mouth is running, though he can't care at the moment.

"The second best thing?"

YeonJun groans, unsure if Kai is teasing him or not, "Just… _you_!" a bare neck is a free invitation for Kai to do whatever he pleased with YeonJun. An unexpected growl escapes him from at the sight, and the omega whines, closing his eyes. As much as Kai wants to ravage his hyung, he will hold back until YeonJun’s consciously sure to go all the way. Leaning down, the maknae nibbles on the spot below his hyung’s pierced ear, gasps following each little bite as he moves lower and lower. “Off, off!” it’s both, a request and an order, and Kai chuckles at the way YeonJun fails to get rid of his own clothes.

Barely a minute later, YeonJun’s naked and shameless under a fully dressed Kai The omega’s pretty cock is flush to his flat tummy, already leaking at the tip. His gaping hole saturates with slick, practically calling for the alpha to breed him. Kai holds his breath, regaining control over himself, still devouring YeonJun with his eyes. Licking his lips, the alpha catches one of the omega’s nipples between his teeth, nipping and sucking on it, tongue flicking it, before pulling gently on it. This seems to annoy YeonJun because he squirms, blindly looking for one of Kai’s hands to bring it up to his mouth. Kai awes at how YeonJun’s plump lips take his index and middle finger in, moaning around them.

Sharp hazy eyes lock on his, and Kai doesn’t need to be told twice. Pulling his hand back, the alpha glides his fingers down YeonJun’s body until they stop at his slippery entrance. Slurred words are everything YeonJun can muster now, his brain completely taken over by the need to be filled with something, _anything,_ from the alpha. While Kai was not trying to prolong his anguish, he’s learning as they go. He’s aware he could give into his alpha, let go and hope for the best (most likely knotting YeonJun, shortening his heat, and getting them both in big trouble), except the maknae will save that for a time when his hyung _pleads_ , in his right mind, for Kai to do so.

His free hand holds onto YeonJun’s shaky one as he measuredly pushes his index into YeonJun’s hole. He moves it, nice and steady, and YeonJun arches immediately, a loud moan echoing off the walls. Bashfulness flashes in Kai’s head at the loud sound, remembering the others are in the dorm too. “Hyung,” Kai presses his mouth to YeonJun’s thigh, peppering kisses, “try to keep it down.”

“Try to fuck me then,” ever the sassy bitch, YeonJun bites back.

Kai smiles, dragging his canines down YeonJun’s inner thigh until he’s right over YeonJun’s erection. His tongue pokes at it, playfully, and can’t deny he enjoys the way the older trashes under him. In one quick motion, Kai engulfs YeonJun’s dick and buries a second digit in. From just sweet touches to that, the omega finally has something that helps with the fire. Given that Kai’s biased, YeonJun tastes _delicious_. They fall into the rhythm the older imposes, bucking into Kai’s relaxed wet cavern only to fuck himself back on long fingers. It’s soon not enough for the older though, threading the hand that’s not digging its nails into Kai’s in the maknae’s long locks, pressing him down until he feels his cockhead touching the back of the alpha’s throat. Kai takes the opportunity to shove a third finger next to the others. Tiny whimpers like needy cries make Kai’s chest swell up with pride, ignoring the burn from the effort to breathe through it all.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” YeonJun chants, unhinged.

Kai hums, attempting to say something when it’s too late. Coughing, Kai realizes YeonJun was closer than he expected. The omega is whining like a puppy, his slick running down Kai’s wrist at this point, but he looks mildly satisfied. He’s still hard when Kai sits up, cleaning the sides of his mouth. “How you feeling?”

“Not enough,” the omega complains, lasciviousness behind his dark orbs.

“Bend your knees,” the alpha spreads YeonJun’s folded legs, taking the space between them to pull his ass up. YeonJun yelps then moans, throwing his head back. This time, Kai sets the pace. His fingers slide in and out at an almost bruising speed, and his hyung babbles in pleasure. A sudden bite to one of his asscheeks makes YeonJun squeak, high and nasal. The maknae is relentless, now that his own cock has been hard for far too long. It’s truly painful for both of them; Kai’s knot will be awkward and YeonJun won’t be truly satisfied without it, so this is literally the _second best thing_. Awkward at the least, Kai dives down to sink his teeth into YeonJun’s neck. A broken keen dies midway when YeonJun feels the sharp fangs about to break the skin, his omega reveling at the prospect of being claimed. A hot tongue trails up to his cheek, where tears are flowing without intending to. Kai laps at them, thrusting his fingers as far as he could, knuckles deep, to the point YeonJun is nothing but a mess.

The sweetness from his smell is also in everything about YeonJun, fluids included. Everything is overwhelming for him, YeonJun’s scent, YeonJun’s taste, YeonJun’s sounds, YeonJun, YeonJun, _Choi YeonJun_. His alpha is snarling at him for not marking YeonJun as his, but his hyung is too dear for him.

“Hyung,” Kai rasps out, hips grinding on YeonJun’s lower back, as he keeps finger-fucking the older.

“Yes, yes, alpha,” YeonJun’s nails drag down Kai’s back, and the younger is glad he kept his shirt. He looks mauled enough as it is from the omega’s tossing, there’s scratches whatever bare skin he has. “ _Kai_ , I’m yours.”

Kai bellows, curling his fingers to press the tips right into the soft gland, which forces YeonJun to his second climax. YeonJun shakes, toes curled and muscles tense, before he melts. Stretching out on top of his nest, Kai admires the ravishing omega, unconsciously rutting against his hyung’s thigh. Now post-orgasm, YeonJun seems more like himself, his heat subsiding for a bit.

“Was it good?” Kai smiles, bright and affectionate, like he didn’t just give YeonJun two of the best orgasms of his life.

“Kai, what the fuck?” a small snivel slips from the alpha, suddenly overwhelmed with remorse at the thought of YeonJun being so out of it, even if he called his name, that he regrets everything. That is until YeonJun smoothly places his hands on each side of Kai’s jaw, a fond grin pulling on the corners of his mouth, “Such a cutie for an alpha,” his thumbs caress Kai’s cheekbones, which eases the younger down. “It was… _perfect_ , but you’re still hard, Ning.”

“It’s okay,” he reassures, shrugging. “I’m here to help you.”

“Well,” YeonJun flirty slots his thigh between Kai’s, tensing it, “I think I ought to thank you, alpha.”

“A kiss,” Kai bites his lip, blushed to his ears, at the request. His hyung blinks, a bit taken aback, before he tugs him down. A warm kiss lingers on his forehead once he holds his weight on his elbows, at each side of YeonJun’s head. “Is that your way of friendzoning me?”

“No,” YeonJun’s too confident for someone who’s naked under a dongsaeng, that happens to be an alpha and made him cum minutes ago, “I’m waiting for you to kiss me, it’s no fun if hyung’s doing all the work.”

The maknae scrunches up his nose, in the cutest of silent tantrums, “YeonJun-ah,” his hyung opens his mouth to protest at the lack of honorifics when Kai shuts him up. Their mouths fit like puzzle pieces; YeonJun’s pillowy lips are perfect against Kai’s defined ones. At first it’s just a brush of lips, shy and cautious, then it turns into a playful fight with teeth and tongue, taunting one another. Their wolves are enjoying their proximity, free to explore. “Hyung, can I… scent you?”

Instead of an answer, YeonJun bares his neck for Kai again. Wasting no time, he covers the older in his scent, making sure everyone can tell he’s taken, even with no mating mark. The older giggles at the alpha puppy’s eagerness, allowing him to get his smell all over him, “It’d be easier if you take off your shirt,” YeonJun says, acting oblivious.

“Sly omega,” Kai mumbles, doing it anyway. YeonJun enjoys the view of the alpha’s broad chest, something he inherited from the beautiful mix in his blood. “Let’s cuddle before I have to come up with other ways to satisfy you without…”

“Fucking me? Putting your dick in me?” YeonJun light-heartedly mocks him, “get used to say it, Huening-ah,” the maknae rolls his eyes, flopping down besides the omega, wrapping his arms around his thin waist. “You still haven’t come.”

“Mmh,” Kai nods, burying his face in the back of YeonJun’s neck, and impishly nibbles on it, “I don’t mind, I’ll get to cum as much as I want to once I claim you.”

YeonJun’s grateful that Kai can’t see the way his face is burning after that affirmation. They still need to figure so many things out; nevertheless, their alpha and omega are content together. Turning around, YeonJun faces Kai again, coyly nuzzling him, “You could… do that if you want right now, you know that, right?”

“Maybe,” Kai’s fingers trace every lovebite on YeonJun’s body, “but I want you out of your heat before that.”

Pursing his lips, the omega wiggles closer, whispering right into the alpha’s ear, “Will you at least let me suck you off, alpha?”

Real mates or not, despite their respective ranks, Kai wants YeonJun… and the maknae will be by his hyung’s side, whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I just wanna say thank you for taking the time to read this messy thing. YeonKai FTW!
> 
> [@moonboydef](https://twitter.com/moonboydef?s=09/) & [@ChanLixie](https://curiouscat.me/ChanLixie) (CC). I sometimes post extra stuff there (threads and concepts).


End file.
